For the First Time
by Halawen
Summary: In Victorian England Lady Clare Edwards has been betrothed to the son of a Royal Duke, Owen Milligan. She's worried not only about meeting her husband for the first time but also their wedding night. One shot fluff.
**Welcome to tonight's fluff shot. I dedicate this to xxstardancerxx who requested this and I hope I was able to bring the vision to life.**

 **Legal: I do not own and am not associated with DeGrassi or Epitome.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This period fic takes place in Victorian England**

 ***Clare is the daughter of a Marquess and Owen is the son of a Royal Duke**

 ***Clare is an only child**

 ***Her father Randall is older brother of Glen**

 ***Randall died and Helen has been carrying on an affair with Glen**

 ***Clare is fifteen and Owen seventeen**

 ***The whole shot is in Clare's pov**

 **That should do it enjoy the shot!**

 **For the First Time**

The carriage enters the grounds of Aisling Castle and my heart begins to pound. I wish I could enjoy the beauty of the gardens and grounds but all I can think is I'm about to meet the man I'm engaged to for the first time. I was only informed that I was to be married yesterday. My mother and uncle, whom she's been having an affair with since before my father died, told me at dinner last night. They informed me that I'd be leaving in the morning and my stuff had been packed up.

I'd never met Owen or anyone in his family but I was now engaged to him. It was not a union made of love, not even a decision Owen and I were able to make for ourselves. Our parents made the union, Owen needs a wife that can bear him sons and my once well to do family needs money. My mother spent the family money on her affair with my father's brother while my father was sick. The Milligan family is nobility; they control the duchy of Cornwall. Owen is a Duke and I will soon be a Duchess. My mother will not lose her home or servants because when I marry Owen his parents will give my mother a sizeable sum.

When the gates are opened I notice the gold leafing and ornate statues on the gate pillars. As the carriage makes it's way to the estate I see the even more elaborate gardens, topiaries and flowers of every color. A fountain in the center of it all with marble steps around it and a circular rose garden. The carriage stops and the Coachman opens the door helping me out. I look up at my new home and catch a breath in my throat.

Aisling Castle is breathtaking and monumental. By no means did I grow up in a small house, Edwards Estate is the biggest manor in Troon. Our estate has three stories and fourteen rooms, not counting the servant's quarters, on four acres of land. Aisling castle looks like it has five levels but could be as much as six or seven if there are levels underground. Four towers topped by spires and draw the eye to the dark roof from the white stone walls.

As I marvel at the size of my new home a girl around my age comes down the steps. She has on a crimson dress with crimson ribbons in her dark curls. She smiles when she sees me bowing when she reaches the bottom step.

"My Lady," she says as she stands, "I am Lady Bianca daughter of Earl DeSousa of Maltura and I will be your Lady in Waiting. Please come with me I will show you to your room, you must be tired from your journey. You will dine with the family at seven."

I smile and follow Bianca into the house while some other servants get my trunks from the carriage. A large door is opened for us and we come to a grand entry and spiraling staircase. We go up to the fourth floor and down a massive hallway with family portraits. Bianca opens a door and I see another girl in the room. A couple years younger than me she's thin and wiry with flaxen-hair and she smiles at me.

"This is The Hon Maya Matlin, daughter of the Viscount of Breda. Maya is your second Lady in Waiting."

"Pleasure," I nod politely. I've never had Ladies in Waiting just servants and they were not daughters of nobility. When my father was still alive he considered sending me to the Lady in Waiting to the Duchess of Wales.

"I've drawn you a bath," Maya tells me taking me into my private washroom. My Ladies in Waiting undress me and I get into the bath. It's the last moment of peace I may have for a long time. My husband could be mean, he could be cold, I have no idea what's about to come.

When the water starts to get cold I get out, wrapping in a robe and drying off before my Ladies in Waiting dress me for dinner. Then Bianca escorts me downstairs bowing to two older people I assume must be the Royal Duke and Duchess.

"Your Grace," I courtesy to each of them and they greet me before I follow them to the formal dining room. I see a younger boy of perhaps thirteen and an older boy of sixteen or seventeen. I truly hope that the older one is Owen but I've only heard his name I've never seen him before.

"Our sons Tristan and Owen," Lady Milligan says pointing to her sons and the older one is Owen.

They bow and I bow, Tristan is smiling but Owen looks at me briefly and looks away like he has no interest. Inside I begin to despair but I show no sign of it on the outside. Owen pulls back my chair for me and I sit down. Over supper Lady Milligan tells me about the wedding which is in just two weeks. After supper I excuse myself to my room, thankfully it's not hard to find my room but I will need a guide to for the rest of the palace.

"Are you alright Milady you don't look well," Maya comments when I come back to my room.

"I was introduced to my future husband, he's handsome but cold. He would hardly look at me," I lament.

"Take heart, you only just met. Owen is a good man I'm sure you'll see that. We unpacked your trunks shall we get you ready for bed?" Bianca asks and I nod.

My ladies in waiting help me get ready for bed and I fall asleep reading one of my favorite books. Bianca wakes me the next morning and they dress me, just as their finishing there's a knock on my bedroom door and Maya opens it. A maid comes in with a tray of breakfast for me. After eating Bianca takes me on a tour of the palace so I can at least find my way around this 204 room palace. As we're descending the north staircase I see Owen at the bottom of the stairs and he looks at me.

"If Bianca is finished showing you the palace would you like to accompany me to the gardens?" Owen asks.

I nod and Owen offers me his arm, I link my arm with his and escorts me out to the back gardens. There are stables to the left and a large garden. For a few minutes we walk in silence and again I feel like he's cold and doesn't like me or that I'm not what he was expecting.

"I must apologize, I know this must be hard for you and I was not very receptive toward you last night. I was informed only two days ago that you were moving in and we were going to be married. I did not want to be married so soon nor to a girl I'd never seen. I was not considering that you were moving from your home to a strangers and a betrothed you had never seen either. I must be honest I was against the entire wedding however even though I have not been very welcoming I am pleased to see that you are exceptionally beautiful," Owen tells me and I smile.

"As you are exceptionally handsome and I was afraid you didn't like me or that you were a cold person. My worst fear when I was informed I was being married off, so my mother could keep her house and her life style, was that my husband would be cruel and cold."

"I assure you Clare that I am neither cruel nor cold and as well as being very beautiful you are exceptionally sweet. Neither of us wanted this marriage however we are both being forced into it perhaps we can make the best of it? I promise never to be cruel or cold," Owen says.

"I believe we can make this a good marriage. With time I am certain I could fall in love with you, and perhaps even find my way around the palace alone," I remark and Owen chuckles.

"You'll learn your way around the palace soon enough, at least the rooms and areas that concern you. You'll never need to go to the smoking room or guard room, never near the servant's quarters, kitchen or buttery. I will show you how to get around the rest of the palace," Owen says and I smile.

I spend the rest of the day with Owen; we spend a great deal of the day in the garden talking and getting to know one another. He also shows me how to get around the palace quickly, at least to the few rooms I'll need to go to regularly. We still have much to learn about the other still by supper I feel much better about this union and more relaxed about being here. Owen is actually very sweet and thoughtful.

Over the next two weeks Owen and I spend every day together getting to know each other more. I also get to know my future in-laws better. Tristan is very affable and facetious; my future in-laws are also very genial once you get to know them. Before I realize it two weeks have passed and the day of my wedding has arrived. After breakfast Maya and Bianca help me into my elaborate wedding dress. Made of exquisite silk and lace I have several layers that go on before the dress. First are stockings and a garter, then a corset and a crinoline, finally a camisole and petticoat and finally the wedding gown. Maya and Bianca put my shoes on and my jewelry, my hair is put up and then they must escort me down to the garden for the wedding.

My mother is here with Uncle Glen and my cousin Jake. Hundreds of people are here to see us getting married and most of them I've never seen or even heard of before, many of the wealthy families and nobility from all over England. The already beautiful gardens look even more beautiful today and the Bishop himself is performing the ceremony. Owen looks even more handsome and the ceremony is beautiful. After the ceremony is dancing and food and celebration of our union.

Late that night when the guests have gone home I retreat to our marital apartment for our wedding night. Owen will join me soon but I must be prepared first. Bianca and Maya come to the room to undress me and put me in a silky dressing gown. They let down my hair and brush it before leaving the room.

I sit on the bed at first, the marital bed is all made up with fine linens, the room is beautiful but my stomach fills with butterflies. This is what I was most dreading, the wedding night. I'm certain Owen will be kind and gentle however I have no idea what to do or what's about to come. I get up and walk to the window instead. I don't hear the door open or know that Owen is here until he touches my back and I jump slightly.

"You don't have to be nervous," Owen says in a soft voice.

"I don't know any other way to be at this moment. What am I supposed to do?"

"I believe you let me undress you and then you lie on the bed while I make love to you. I don't really know what to do either. While I was in the smoking room all the men seemed to be giving me advice about it however it was not helpful, I think perhaps we should just go on instinct," Owen says taking my hand and pulling me toward the bed.

I nod but I'm still nervous. Owen takes my dressing gown; he opens it and lets it drop. I feel terribly exposed now I've never been naked in front of a man before. Owen smiles and tips my chin up to kiss him whispering that I'm beautiful and it makes me grin. He tells me to lie on the bed before he himself undresses. Then he gets on the bed crawling over me and placing a tender open mouth kiss on my neck. It makes my body tingle and brings forth a small gasping breath from my lips.

He opens my legs rubbing himself, I'm excited but afraid and can't seem to look anywhere but his eyes. Owen keeps his eyes locked onto mine; he smiles and gently caresses me and then brings his lips to mine and enters me. I gasp and cling to him, it's a sensation I've never felt before. I feel as if there are a million sensations at once. The blissful sensation is short lived when I'm suddenly overtaken by pain. I whimper and Owen stops with a remorseful look.

He stops a moment before continuing more slowly, I'm still in pain for a while but it does subside and then I feel nothing but pleasure. Immense, unbelievable bliss, so much I feel that my body may not take it and I may just explode. In fact I do explode in a way, just as Owen's seed explodes into me my entire body begins shaking, I moan uncontrollably and feel an incredible release. Owen slows down and then pulls out lying next to me while I continue to tremble and breathe deeply.

"Are you alright?" Owen asks.

"Yes but I'm not sure that I can move and I can't stop shaking," I reply.

Owen picks me up into his arms and pulls the covers down setting me down. He covers me up and lies next to me. He kisses me gently and I smile falling asleep next to my husband and knowing that I am falling in love with him. I was so afraid when mother told me I was being married off and now I can't imagine my life any other way.


End file.
